


Open Your Eyes

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No man can taketh it (my life) from me, but I lay it down of myself.</p><p>A look at the Season Three story arc, and Dean's time and Sam's reaction as it begins to come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

 

**Download Available Here:** [Open Your Eyes ](http://www.come-undone.com/vids#openeyes)

**Author's Note:**

> What really struck me about the Season Finale, what really HIT HOME for me wasn’t so much Dean’s death or his descent into Hell.
> 
> It was that Dean died with his eyes open.
> 
> Going back to All Hell Breaks Loose PT2, Dean’s-
> 
> What am I supposed to do?
> 
> It wasn’t a question for me…
> 
> It was an inlet into the deepest agony of Dean’s soul.
> 
> At the hour of his utmost desolation and abandonment, he willingly chose to sacrifice himself, to be wounded for his transgressions and bruised for his iniquities.
> 
> Of all the truths of the sufferings of Dean Winchester there are none so dear for me, as the truth that he suffered voluntarily. He was not dragged to the crossroads against his will. He did not endure his suffering as a passive victim, reluctantly, with cold resignation. But He went to the crossroads and endured his suffering willingly, zealously, and voluntarily.
> 
> For love.
> 
> A love that transcended everything else.
> 
> Back to the vid-
> 
> I wanted to show Sam’s desperation, his need to save Dean. His need for Dean to want to be saved. To save himself.
> 
> Sam’s need for Dean to open his eyes.
> 
> I wanted to show that Dean’s eyes have always been open but all Dean sees his Sam.
> 
> Always Sam.
> 
> Dean’s entire life has been Sam.
> 
> He raised Sam. Cared for Sam. Battled with, alongside and for Sam.
> 
> And now, he’s Dying for Sam.
> 
> I wanted to show that Dean’s eyes have always been open and all that Dean sees is Sam.
> 
> Sam wants--needs Dean to open his eyes--to see it through Sam's but its Sam who sees, understands Dean's truth.
> 
> That Dean's always been able to see, he sees Sam.
> 
> Always and only Sam.
> 
> And Sam’s eyes are opened.


End file.
